


Lessons in Comfort

by Accidental_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Demon Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, or at least I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Shipper/pseuds/Accidental_Shipper
Summary: Demon Sam tries his best to comfort his sad angel boyfriend.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Lessons in Comfort

The first thing you learn as a demon is how to ruin some person's life through irreversible deals that promise a one-way ticket to the fiery pit. Blackmail, manipulation, and humiliation are all subjects taught in Hell's most pristine Universities. Sam would know after attending one of these Universities and passing each subject with flying colors. After he finished his education, Sam went on to become one of the most feared crossroad demons Hell has ever conceived. 

However, even though Sam was an expert at inflicting pain, he never knew how to ease it, which was an inability that only became a problem when he one day saw Gabriel acting less cheerful than usual. Sam looked at Gabriel in concern when he rested his head against his crossed arms on the dining table, passively looking at the cars go by outside through the diner's window. Sam expected that another fight had occurred in Heaven, which resulted in building tension between the angels. Sam knew that Gabriel hated when things go out of hand and usually responded to those instances with a depressive episode. Sam didn't know the severity of the situation until he asked a simple question: 

"How about we order cheesecake?" 

"No, I'm not in the mood," replied Gabriel. 

Sam's mouth hung open when he heard Gabriel's refusal. Gabriel had never refused any sweets; this must be serious. 

"Gabriel?". 

Gabriel looked up at him. 

"Do you know what you call a pampered cow?". 

"No," Gabriel replied, albeit a bit confused. 

"Spoiled milk." joked Sam, adding jazz hands for effect. 

Gabriel's expression didn't change; he still looked miserable. Even more so because of the dumb joke. 

Sam mentally punched himself in the gut for thinking that dad jokes would somehow cheer Gabriel up. But maybe dad jokes wasn't his cup of tea? 

Sam snapped his fingers and brought them to a park. Fortunately for Sam, it was wintertime, and all the puddles had managed to freeze up, allowing for unattentive passerby's to slip and fall. 

Sam hysterically laughed when he saw the people slip on the ice. He thought it was extra hilarious when it was small children who would fall. However, Gabriel still didn't crack a smile. He looked even uncomfortable at the sight of people falling harshly on the ground. 

Sam had no idea that Gabriel wasn't a schadenfreude type. At the end of his ropes, Sam snapped his fingers and presented Gabriel with a teddy bear. Before Gabriel could ask, Sam intervened. 

"Mr. Snuggles always make me happy." 

Gabriel looked at the stuffed bear for a minute before saying: 

"You stole this, didn't you?"

Sam placed his hand on his chest in a mocking expression of surprise. 

"Excuse me?"

However, before Sam could scrutinize Gabriel for supposedly stealing a small child's toy (which he did), a girl walked towards them and said: 

"Give Mr. Snuggles back."

Gabriel gave Sam an annoyed look before taking the toy from Sam's hands and giving it back to the girl. After the girl left, Gabriel's expression returned to one of bleakness. 

"If it is all the same to you, I will be going now." Gabriel declared. 

Sam nodded his head in agreement, feeling disappointed at his actions. When Gabriel left, Sam turned around and sat down at the closest bench; seeing Gabriel so distressed took a toll on him. Sam didn't experience emotions all too much, but when he was with Gabriel, things were different. It was almost like Gabriel's emotions, even the negative ones, were somehow contagious. 

Sam crossed his arms and leaned his head back against the top part of the bench. Why was he so bad at this? 

He was momentarily distracted from his dejection when the girl with her teddy bear stood next to him. 

"Can't you see I'm indulging in misery?" Sam asked. 

"Mr. Snuggles always helps me when I'm sad."

"That's cute," replied Sam, sounding a bit annoyed.

"It's because he lets me hug him. Sad people feel happy when you hug them." the girl explained. 

Sam looked at her curiously. 

"And why is that?"

"Because the hug squeezes out all the sadness," she stated. 

Sam stood up from the bench, struck by a sudden realization. He bent down and shook the girl's hand. 

"Thank you; you were helpful. "

The girl smiled. 

"No problem,"

Sam stood up and rushed to find Gabriel. Fortunately for him, Gabriel didn't go far away. He was leaning against a railing, watching the park ducks on the pond. Gabriel quickly noticed him but didn't say anything. 

Without saying a word, Sam went behind him and hugged him. Gabriel stiffened at the contact, not expecting Sam to be so upfront. He turned around, with Sam's arms still wrapped around him, and looked up at Sam. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm hugging you," Sam stated. 

"Why?" Gabriel asked. 

"To squeeze away all the sadness." 

Gabriel smiled softly. After a moment, he rested his head against Sam's chest. 

"Is it working?" Sam asked curiously. 

Gabriel nodded his head. 

"Yeah, it's working just fine."


End file.
